Lagrima
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Cuando la causa de tu futura felicidad es tu actual dolor, esta tiene el tamaño de una lagrima. Oneshot. Sirius x Andromeda, Ted Tonks x Andromeda implicito.


**Antes que nada... SPOILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Si no leiste hasta el capitulo 6 de Deathly Hallows... no sigas leyendo (a menos que quieras enterarte de una escena sin importancia xD)**

**Segundo: Incesto. Si no te gusta... ps... aioz u.ú**

**Si todavia estás aquí... xD bueno, este ff lo escribí para el mismo concurso que los otros dos que uploadeé este ultimo tiempo n.n  
Si, aún sigo escribiendo Durmiendo con el enemigo, pero estoy trabada... esquiva zapatazos y golpes TT**

**Simplemente... disfruten, que luego subiré los otros dos de la final y tendre mas tiempo (e inspiracion, espero) para el resto de los ff n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Lágrima**

_Harry broke off. He had just noticed the woman who had entered the room behind Hagrid. _

_"You!" he shouted, and he thrust his hand into his pocket, but it was empty. _

_"Your wand's here, son," said Ted, tapping it on Harry's arm. "It fell right beside you, I picked it up…And that's my wife you're shouting at." _

_"Oh, I'm – I'm sorry." _

_As she moved forward into the room, Mrs. Tonk's resemblance to her sister Bellatrix became much less pronounced: Her hair was a light's oft brown and her eyes were wider and kinder. Nevertheless, she looked a little haughty after Harry's exclamation. _

_"What happened to our daughter?" she asked. "Hagrid said you were ambushed; where is Nymphadora?" _

_"I don't know," said Harry. "We don't know what happened to anyone else." _

_She and Ted exchanged looks. A mixture of fear and guilt gripped Harry at the sight of their expressions, if any of the others had died, it was his fault, all his fault. He had consented to the plan, given them his hair . . . _

_"The Portkey," he said, remembering all of a sudden. "We've got to get back to the Burrow and find out – then we'll be able to send you word, or – or Tonks will, once she's –" _

_"Dora'll be ok, 'Dromeda," said Ted. "She knows her stuff, she's been in plenty of tight spots with the Aurors. The Portkey's through here," he added to Harry. "It's supposed to leave in three minutes, if you want to take it." _

_"Yeah, we do," said Harry. He seized his rucksack, swung it onto his shoulders. "I –" _

_He looked at Mrs. Tonks, wanting to apologize for the state of fear in which he left her and for which he felt so terribly responsible, but no words occurred to him that he did not seem hollow and insincere. _

_"I'll tell Tonks – Dora – to send word, when she . . . Thanks for patching us up, thanks for everything, I –" _

_He was glad to leave the room and follow Ted Tonks along a short hallway and into a bedroom. Hagrid came after them, bending low to avoid hitting his head on the door lintel_

_**Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows,  
**__**Chapter 5, Fallen Warrior.**_

_Harry se interrumpió. Acababa de fijarse en la mujer que había entrado en la habitación tras Hagrid.  
-¡Tú! -gritó, y sacó la mano del bolsillo, pero esta estaba vacía.  
-Tu varita está aquí, hijo, -dijo Ted, golpeando ligeramente con ella el brazo de Harry-. Cayó justo a tu lado, yo la recogí... Y es a mi mujer a la que estás gritando.  
-Oh, yo... lo siento.  
Cuando entró en la habitación, el parecido de la Señora Tonks con su hermana Bellatrix se volvió menos pronunciado. su pelo era de un ligero y suave castaño y sus ojos eran más grandes y más amables. No obstante, parecía un poco arrogante tras la exclamación de Harry.  
-¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestra hija? -preguntó-. Hagrid dice que caísteis en una emboscada; ¿dónde está Nymphadora?  
-No sé, -dijo Harry-. No sabemos lo que ocurrió con nadie más.  
Ella y Ted intercambiaron miradas. Una mezcla de miedo y pesar asaltó a Harry a la vista de sus expresiones; si algunos de los otros había muerto, era culpa suya, todo culpa suya. Había consentido con el plan, les había dado su pelo...  
-El Traslador, -dijo, recordándolo todo de repente-. Tenemos que volver a la Madrigera y averiguar... entonces podremos enviarles noticias, o... o lo hará Tonks, una vez...  
-Dora estará bien, -dijo Ted-. Conoce su trabajo, ha estado en bastantes situaciones apuradas con los Aurores. El Traslador está aquí. -añadió para Harry-. Se supone que se marcha en tres minutos, si queréis cogerlo.  
-Si, lo haremos, -dijo Harry. Agarró su mochila, poniéndosela al hombro-. Yo...  
Miró a la Señora Tonks, deseando disculparse por el estado de terror en que la dejaba y del cual se sentía tan terriblemente responsable, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra que no le hiciera parecer hueco e insincero.  
-Le diré a Tonks... Dora... que envie noticias, cuando... Gracias por parchearnos, gracias por todo, yo...  
Se alegró de abandonar la habitación y seguir a Ted Tonks a los largo del corto pasillo hasta el interior de un dormitorio. Hagrid vino tras ellos, agachándose para evitar golpearse la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta._

_**Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, traducción de Proyecto DH  
**__**Capítulo 5, Guerrero Caído**_

****

****

****

Andrómeda observó a Potter y Hagrid irse, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Ted siempre sabía cómo manejar las situaciones de crisis, esas en las que la hirviente sangre Black podría hacerla cometer un error… como salir en ese momento por la puerta e ir a buscar a su hija, asegurarse que estuviera bien y a salvo.

Pero no, Ted tenía razón. Su niña sabía como defenderse, y estaría de vuelta en un parpadeo, con su sonrisa brillante y contándole las buenas nuevas de su familia con Remus.

Se dirigió a su habitación, intentando calmarse. Envidiaba la serenidad de Ted.

"La conciencia tranquila es lo único que da serenidad"

Y ella sabía muy bien qué oculta mancha ensuciaba sus recuerdos y la inquietaba.

Sabiendo que eso sólo la iba a torturar más, abrió un compartimiento secreto en el cajón de su mesa de noche, donde algunas cartas amarillas y fotos mágicas ajadas la parecían esperar para darle otra noche de vigilia más.

Sacó una de las fotos, una en la cual Sirius, Bellatrix y ella sonreían antes de que Sirius tomara el Hogwarts Express por primera vez. La última foto en la que Bellatrix se acercó a ambos sin intenciones de torturarlos o asesinarlos.

Aunque, perdiéndose en los rasgos casi idénticos de las dos niñas que reían y se abrazaban, concluyó en que los parecidos con su hermana la torturaban más que las diferencias.

**-Flashback-**

Decidió salir con Ted Tonks.

La osadía le había costado la aceptación de su familia, porque después de todo, él nació de muggles… algo inaceptable para la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Ted la respetaba y la trataba con amor, como algo maravilloso que debía ser cuidado. Por eso lo eligió… porque representaba la seguridad de ser amada.

Y eso, era justo lo que no sentía en ese preciso momento: _seguridad._

Sentía que su vida perfectamente armada se caía a pedazos, con ella… con su corazón.

La poción rosa brillante sobre la mesa de noche, no mentía: estaba esperando una bebita.

Su sentido común y conciencia intranquila tampoco: Ted no era el padre.

Sentada en su cama, el cabello chocolate cayendo sobre el mar de sus ojos grises. Pensando.

Pensando en que él es el único que logra encender de tal modo su piel, sólo con el roce de sus dedos, quemándola por fuera y por dentro en una dulce agonía.

Con un susurro entrecortado la hace derretir a tal punto, que ya no queda más nada excepto ellos, fundidos en el otro.

Y sabe que es un pecado, que no pueden estar juntos, que él no la ama…

El ama a Bellatrix, a su hermana, a su reflejo.

Pero ambas son diferentes. Bella es fuerte en su crueldad, y ella es débil… y cae otra vez a sus pies.

¿Cómo resistirse a él?

Lo necesita como el aire que respira. Él es su única droga y ella lo acepta, sumisa.

Simplemente no puede ser como su hermana Bella, y dominarlo a su antojo; prefiere dejarlo jugar con su cuerpo, con su mente, con su corazón.

Y así, apagar el fuego que él mismo enciende, en un círculo vicioso sin fin, que la consume.

Él tiene un solo nombre, un nombre prohibido en su lengua, torturante en su mente, doloroso en su corazón.

Imposible por el parentesco, forzado por las circunstancias.

Sirius Black.

Su primo, a quien ama, a quien entregó su cuerpo en horas robadas a Ted, y el padre de la niñita que crece en su interior.

El hombre a quien solo atrae por su parecido con Bellatrix, y quien nunca se enteraría de la verdad.

Negó lentamente mientras sacaba unos escarpines blancos de su bolso y los coloraba de rosa con la varita.

Su hija no merecía el desprecio de la comunidad mágica al ser concebida en una relación clandestina, no se merecía un padre ausente, y mucho menos, un futuro incierto al no tener apoyo familiar de ningún tipo.

Su hija merecía seguridad, la seguridad que Ted le transmitía, y la protegería de todo lo que pudiera dañarla, aunque eso significara su propio sufrimiento.

Con este pensamiento en mente, se quedó dormida sobre la cama, con una mano aferrando los escarpines y con la otra acariciando su vientre, en un reflejo de protección a su bebé.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Tan pequeña…-murmuró Andrómeda, llorando sobre los viejos escarpines.

Un lobo plateado se materializó de la nada frente a la mujer, y habló con la voz de su hija.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo perdí el traslador, pero llegué a la Madriguera con Ron a salvo.

La señora Tonks contempló al animal sonriendo y llorando de alegría. Su hija estaba viva, sana y salva…

Bajó la vista hasta los escarpines, y habló a la habitación vacía.

-Tan pequeña… tan pequeña eras, mi bella Dora, cuando juré protegerte. Eras del tamaño de una lágrima.


End file.
